ARG feats
Feats from the Advanced Player's Guide. Most of these feats are available as they are. Bullying Blow (Combat) With a simple hit, you more easily intimidate an opponent. Prerequisites: Intimidate 1 rank, orc. Benefit: As a standard action, you may make a melee attack with a –2 penalty on the attack roll. If the attack damages your opponent, you may make an Intimidate check to demoralize that opponent as a free action. Normal: Intimidating an opponent is a standard action. Ferocious Action You ferocity is quick but shorter lived. Prerequisites: Ferocity racial trait, orc. Benefit: When you fall to 0 hit points or fewer, you lose 2 hit points each round, but you are not staggered. If you are in a rage (such as that caused by the barbarian rage class feature), you instead only lose 1 hit point per round. Foment the Blood You can unleash a wave of energy that drives orcs into a frenzy. Prerequisites: Channel energy class feature, orc. Benefit: When you channel energy, instead of creating its normal effect, you can give orcs a bonus on weapon damage and critical hit confirmation rolls until your next turn. This bonus is equal to the number of dice your channeled energy normally heals or harms. Your channel has its normal effect on other creatures in the area. Grudge Fighter (Combat) You feel great anger at anyone who dares to attack you, and this fury makes your own attacks that much stronger. Prerequisite: Orc. Benefit: You gain a +1 morale bonus on attack and damage rolls made against any creature that attacked you in the current combat. Orc Weapon Expertise (Combat) You can do more with the weapons orcs favor the most. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +1, orc. Benefit: When you take this feat, choose one of the benefits below. Whenever you wield a weapon that has "orc" in its name, you gain the benefit you chose so long as you are actually proficient with that weapon. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Each time you take this feat, you must choose a different benefit. You may only apply one of these benefits per round (chooose a free action at the start of your turn). Resolute Rager Fear passes quickly while you are raging. Prerequisites: Orc, rage class feature. Benefit: While raging, when under the effect of a fear effect that allows a saving throw, you can make a new saving throw against that fear effect at the start of each of your turns before acting. If you make the new save, the fear effect ends. Reverse-Feint (Combat) You can goad an opponent into attacking you in order to make your counter attack all the more powerful. Prerequisites: Toughness, base attack bonus +1, orc. Benefit: As a move action, you can leave a gap in your defenses for one adjacent opponent to use. If the opponent attacks you on its next turn, it gains a +4 bonus on its attack roll. Whether or not the opponent successfully hits, you may attack it as an immediate action with a single melee attack, gaining a +2 bonus on your attack roll. Trap Wrecker You can smash traps instead of disarming them. Prerequisites: Power Attack, Disable Device 1 rank, orc. Benefit: You can attempt to disarm a trap by striking it with a melee weapon instead of making a Disable Device check. As a full-round action, make a melee attack against an Armor Class equal to the trap's Disable Device DC. If you miss, the trap activates. If you hit, roll damage. If this damage is at least half the trap's Disable Device DC, you disable the trap. If this damage is less than half the trap's Disable Device DC, the trap activates. You can only attempt this on nonmagical traps. You must be able to reach some part of the trap with your attack in order to use this feat. At the GM's discretion, some traps may not be susceptible to this feat. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. References Category:Feats Category:The Orcs of Kara'Kar Category:Orc Feats Category:Pathfinder Supplements from 2014 Category:Pathfinder Supplements from 2012